Session Three, Castle Town
Summary to be expanded on: -Party left Ordon Woods Outpost, headed North -Little past halfway to Castle Town, few hours from darkness, decided to stop at village -Village had a path continuing to Castle Town and path West to Lon Lon Ranch. -Party decided not to continue traveling but realized they had little money. -Jay spent his little money on a really good beer then camped in the streets. -Averine "convinced" a farmer to let her sleep in the barn. -Kiri talked to a local wise man who gave her enough money to rent a bed at the inn. -Zaus climbed through a back window and slept in an inn bed. -Jay and Kiri woke up just fine. -Averine was met with the man's wife who got quite upset and she slipped away. -Zaus woke up and quickly hoped back down out of the inn. -The party continued on the trail some ways out from Castle Town, Averine spotted something unusual off the path. -She walked that way without telling the others. -Jay and Zaus followed her. -Averine nearly missed falling in a rather sizable hole. -Unable to determine depth, she began to climb down with Jay's rope anchoring her. She reached the bottom and began feeling about. -Zaus joined her and brought Jay's torch. Kiri watched on. -It was a tunnel which Averine and Zaus proceeded through, eventually losing the rope. -They came across something squishy writhing toward them. Cutting it caused it to duplicate; fire did nothing either. -They jumped away from them and continued. Jay and Kiri climbed down. -Upon Averine shouting to them, they hear a grinding noise. -They then discover a line of torch sacks along the wall which light the entire tunnel. When this occurs, three giant skulls jump out and attack the party. -The party quickly dispatches them, notably Kiri when she fireballs one of them in a holy glow. As it disintegrated, the party, especially Kiri, believe they heard the faintest whisper of "Thank you." -For the parties efforts, they find a chest containing two adult wallets, $400 total and a clear potion. Kiri examined the potion and it didn't really have any smell but tasted extremely bitter giving her the sense it wasn't meant for "oral consumption." -The party continued North, crossing Zora's River via a large bridge. They are given a quick lookover then let into the Castle. They quickly see a group of three Zoras being denied access to Castle Town. They go to ask the Zoras why but receive no response. The Gate Guard gives an evasive answer about needing to keep "them" out. -The party then splits into seperate ways. Averine goes home. Kiri and Jay go to the Temple of Farore and Zaus goes to the slums. -Zaus quickly realizes his mentor is not there and the slum children don't know where he went. -Averine basically stays the night, later being joined by Zaus. -Kiri talks with a High Priest who tells Kiri he cannot help her in a political way (getting the immunity) but, thinking on Stallords, decides to help Kiri by warning her of the danger and giving her a lilac-colored potion. He said she would know how to use it when the time came. WARNING TO THE PARTY: Stop assuming things from LoZ cannon. It has already gotten you into trouble, even without my intent. It will only cause further problems. Your characters don't know what you do. If you think they should, put dots in Survival or Occult. Category:Tides Of Shadow